kipperthedogfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Baby Goose/@comment-2601:48:0:7745:D0E1:E890:A229:9C76-20190626010449
Spike said that no dragon should ever set foot in the deep dark wood. ‘’Why not? Why not?’’ ‘’Because if you do the Big Bad Yellow Pony will be after you. I met her once,’’ said Spike. ‘’I met her a long long time ago.’’ ‘’What does she look like? Tell us, Spike, is she terribly big and terribly bad?’’ ‘’I can’t quite remember,’’ Spike said. Then he thought for a minute and scratched his head. ‘’The Big Bad Yellow Pony is terribly strong and her scaly tail is terribly long. Her eyes are like pools of terrible fire and her terrible whiskers are tougher than wire.’’ One snowy night when Spike snored Cassie was feeling bored. Cassie was feeling brave so she tiptoed out of the dragon cave. The snow fell fast and the wind blew wild. Into the wood went Cassie. Aha! Oho! A trail in the snow! Whose is this trail and where does it go? A tail poked out of a logpile house. Could this be the tail of the Big Bad Yellow Pony? Out slid the creature. Her eyes were small and she didn’t have whiskers---no, none at all. ‘’You’re not the Yellow Pony.’’ ‘’Not I,’’ said Rarity. ‘’She’s down by the lake---eating dragon cake.’’ The snow fell fast and the wind blew wild. ‘’I’m not scared,’’ said Cassie. Aha! Oho! Marks in the snow! Whose are these claw marks? Where do they go? Two eyes gleamed out of a treetop house. Could these be the eyes of the Big Bad Yellow Pony? Down flew the creature. Her tail was short and she didn’t have whiskers of any sort. ‘’You’re not the Yellow Pony.’’ ‘’Toouhoo, not I, but she’s somewhere nearby, eating dragon pie.’’ The snow fell fast and the wind blew wild. ‘’I’m not scared,’’ said Cassie. Aha! Oho! A track in the snow! Whose is this track and where does it go? Whiskers at last! And an underground house! Could this be the home of the Big Bad Yellow Pony? Out slunk the creature. Her eyes weren’t fiery. Her tail wasn’t scaly. Her whiskers weren’t wiry. ‘’You’re not the Yellow Pony.’’ ‘’Oh no, not me. She’s under a tree---drinking dragon tea.’’ ‘’It’s all a trick!’’ said Cassie as she sat on a stump where the snow lay piled. ‘’I don’t believe in the Big Bad Yellow Pony… ‘’But here comes a little one, out of her house! Not big, not bad, but a yellow pony at least---you’ll taste good as a midnight feast.’’ ‘’Wait!’’ said Fluttershy. ‘’Before you eat, there’s a friend of mine that you ought to meet. If you’ll let me hop onto a hazel twig I’ll beckon my friend so bad and big.’’ Cassie unclenched her fist. ‘’The Big Bad Yellow Pony---so she does exist!’’ Fluttershy hopped into the hazel tree. She beckoned, then said, ‘’Just wait and see.’’ Out came the moon. It was bright and round. A terrible shadow fell onto the ground. Who is this creature so big, bad and strong? Her tail and her whiskers are terribly long. Her ears are enormous, and over her shoulder she carries a nut as big as a boulder! ‘’The Big Bad Yellow Pony!’’ yelled Cassie. Fluttershy jumped down from the twig and smiled. Aha! Oho! Prints in the snow. Whose are these footprints? Where do they go? The footprints led to the dragon cave where Cassie was a bit less brave. Cassie was a bit less bored… And Spike snored and snored and snored.